Storm
by VicPin
Summary: Oneshot. Una noche lluviosa, un chico tocando un violín... Y una melodía que acelera el corazón y el alma. Pésimo summary. Mejor pásenle y léanla...


**STORM.**

Noche de lluvia, escape de medianoche...

Una guitarra eléctrica empieza a tocar nítidamente…

Un joven rubio de pantalones de mezclilla y camiseta sin mangas corría como un poseso por las calles, como si alguien le persiguiera… Aunque en realidad nadie le persigue, sino que simplemente tenía mucha prisa por llegar a un lugar del que nadie sabe ni conoce.

Al estar cerca de la salida de South Park, el rubio se detuvo frente a un edificio abandonado; vigilando que nadie le haya seguido, el joven se fue hacia la parte trasera del edificio, en donde se hallaba una puerta de metal.

Tocó tres veces la puerta; un compartimento se abrió y dejaron ver un par de ojos cubiertos con lentes oscuros. El compartimento se cerró con las mismas en que se abrió y, tras esperar unos segundos, la puerta se desbloqueó, permitiendo al joven entrar.

Dentro del edificio, un nutrido grupo de jóvenes aplaudían al son del guitarrista que tocaba el instrumento eléctrico con paciencia y maestría a la par que una joven tocaba su piano eléctrico al mismo ritmo.

La espera terminó enseguida… Porque el joven rubio entró con un violín eléctrico en mano.

Los muchachos empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar de alegría; era a Storm, el joven violinista a quien habían ido a ver justamente en esa noche lluviosa y le esperaban con paciencia. El muchacho, sonriente, se dispuso entonces a tocar el tercer movimiento llamado "Presto" de "Verano" de "Las Cuatro Estaciones" del genial músico italiano Antonio Vivaldi a un ritmo muy al estilo de Vanessa Mae y Nigel Kennedy juntos.

La lluvia empezaba a arreciar, como si se alegrara de que el chico haya acudido a tiempo a la cita que tenía con su público; incluso parecía haberse aliado con él para evitar que le descubran.

Los muchachos saltaban y aplaudían al ritmo del joven; bastaba decir que el chico tocaba el instrumento con la soltura que un músico académico no podía gozar ni aunque quisiera. De hecho, el joven Storm había aprendido a tocar el violín gracias a los famosos videos instructivos de "Aprenda usted mismo" y a que acudía en secreto a la casa de un viejo instructor en Denver cuando podía.

Sus padres siempre reprimían sus deseos, sus sueños, sus anhelos… Mismos que quedaban plasmados en el instrumento cuando lo tocaba con sus ágiles manos. No se atrevía a decirles que él sabía tocar el violín ni mucho menos que tocaba en los edificios abandonados de Middle Park y Denver que servían como salas de conciertos underground para las tocadas que él y un grupo de músicos callejeros organizaban con el fin de entretener, de llenar y devolverle a la vida lo que ésta les dio. De saberse, sus padres empezarían a imponerle más castigos absurdos y golpizas e incluso sufriría mucho bullying por parte de sus compañeros de escuela debido a que ellos consideraban la música clásica como aburrida y como un estilo tocado por maricas.

Y es en ese punto en donde todos se equivocan: La música clásica es la base de todo estilo musical, especialmente el heavy metal y el power metal, sus ritmos favoritos aparte de la clásica; incluso el violín es uno de los instrumentos que más se utilizan en el Hiphop y en el R&B para darle fuerza a la melodía.

Mariconería su madre.

Él, Leopold "Butters" Stotch, no es un marica, sino un músico.

Un músico apasionado y lleno de vida a pesar del sufrimiento constante que padece en la triste realidad de su soledad. De hecho, tal vez por eso nunca le decía a nadie sobre las tocadas; sólo invitaba a los que observaba que siempre asistían.

Esa noche tocaba en South Park debido a que sus amigos músicos querían salirse de la rutina; si bien podía observar a un creciente número de asistentes provenientes de Middle Park, de Denver y sus alrededores, Butters no había visto a nadie de South Park a pesar del pequeño volanteo que Josh Gross, el bajista con el que tocaba en esos momentos, había hecho en los restaurantes y en las escuelas.

Eso comprobaba una vez más que a los de South Park o les valía una mierda y tiraban los volantes a la basura o simplemente los guardaban en alguna parte de sus bultos. Pero eso no desanimó a Butters, sino que simplemente le impulsó a tocar con mayor pasión el instrumento, dejando que los asistentes sintieran los sentimientos encontrados en sí mismo.

Al terminar la melodía, los chicos aplaudieron con gran estruendo; sin duda alguna la adaptación y los arreglos que le había hecho a la melodía original les encantó a los chicos.

Haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto al público, se retiró sonriente del improvisado escenario en medio de bravos, aplausos y una lluvia de papel higiénico y confetti.

- Tocaste genial esta noche, Leo – le comentó Josh -. Sigue así y tal vez te consigas una gira internacional como violinista profesional.

- ¡Nah! – respondió Butters – Todos tocamos muy bien, Josh. Hasta tú, quien estabas sumamente acelerado, compadre.

- ¡Ja! Eso es porque realmente te adentraste en el viejo Vivaldi con una pasión desenfrenada que podría jurar que muchas mujeres sintieron un tremendo orgasmo al verte tocar.

Ambos músicos se echaron a reír mientras sostenían las botellas de agua.

- ¡Butters! – exclamó una voz juvenil.

El aludido se volvió y se sobresaltó por la sorpresa.

Frente a él estaban una parejita de chicos cuyas edades oscilaban alrededor de los 12 años; esos chicos eran Ike Broflovski , el hermano de Kyle, y Ruby Tucker,la hermana de Craig. Ike le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ike! ¡Ruby!– exclamó Butters - ¿Q-qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Y sus hermanos?

- Tu amigo me dio un volante a las puertas del colegio – le respondió Ike -. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad sobre el concierto, así que mi novia y yo nos decidimos venir hasta acá para saber de qué se trataba… ¡Aunque siendo sincero, jamás esperé que tocaras tan bien el violín ni mucho menos que fueras Storm, el conocido violinista underground! Y nuestros hermanos… Ahmmm… Digamos que estuvieron un poco ocupados con sus novios.

Butters sonrió y le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello al pequeño Broflovski, quien añadió:

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar así?

- Bueno… Si me prometes guardar esto como un secreto entre ustedes y yo, te contaré como aprendí a hacerlo en otro momento.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Ruby - ¿Por qué otro día y no ahora? ¿Por qué no quieres que se sepa? ¡Tocas genial!

- Ehmmm… Digamos que… Ciertos individuos estarían jodiéndome de a lo lindo… Ustedes saben de quiénes hablo específicamente.

Ike y Ruby asintieron, y, alzando sus manos, dijeron al unísono:

- Lo prometemos.

Leopold, sonriente, les dijo:

- Bueno, tal vez en marzo toquemos aquí de nuevo. Yo les avisaré vía correo electrónico… Y entonces les contaré mi historia... Lo prometo.

Dicho esto, se despidió de los chicos y de sus amigos músicos, y, con su chaqueta puesta y el violín metido en su estuche, se marchó del edificio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se había equivocado al pensar que nadie en South Park acudiría al concierto; tal vez y si siempre organice otro dentro de tres meses.

Había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Corto, escueto y muy directo, pero hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo que quería escribirla; como siempre, hice mi mejor esfuerzo en escribir lo que la música me inspira. No hace rato escuchaba a Vanessa Mae con la melodía "Storm" (de ahí el título), que no es más que un arreglo para violín eléctrico de la melodía "Presto" de "Verano" de Las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi. Si no la han escuchado, les recomiendo que la escuchen e intenten leer este fic al ritmo de la melodía. <strong>

**Lo pueden buscar en YouTube ^_^.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a Symphknot, quien escribe actualmente "El Violinista".**

**Un abrazote y ojalá nos leamos pronto!**

**Vicka.**


End file.
